


Away with the Pressure

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [20]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Overwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: Eichi's sick and forgetful, so he has to rely on Keito to do administrative work. Keito disagrees.





	Away with the Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> OH HEY IT'S BEEN A WHILE  
> To make it short I was tired af/busy with work all week-end and also yesterday evening so I couldn't write so TODAY YOU'RE GETTING TWO WORKS I'll probs write one tmr and like two or three on thursday so I'M NOT GIVING UP  
> HERE! IS! FICTOBER DAY 20: “I hope you have a speech prepared.”  
> Have fun.

"I hope you have a speech prepared," one spoke dryly, "because you have to talk in a week, and the council is overwhelmed with work."

The person in front of him smiled in that way he _hated_ , knowing yet childish.

"Ah... That's right... I was forgetting about it. Well, I'm execting the person who knows me the best to help me with such a difficult task," the blond responded, "My head spins whenever I stay focused for too long, these days, it feels like I'll lose consciousness, you know?"

Keito couldn't be more annoyed. He was tired of doing all of Eichi's work in his place, tired of having to remind him of the rules and laws he had established himself. _It's not his fault_ , he tried to remind himself, _he's sick and it makes him forgetful._

That was a lie, of course. Eichi didn't forget anything, he just wanted to enjoy his short life as much as he could and Keito knew it better than anyone else. But that wasn't something one could tell the people about its Emperor, and thus the lie had been put in place. Besides, forcing himself to believe it all made Keito lose less hair and less sanity.

As the prime minister, he was doing everything in his power to regulate the country the best he can, managing diplomats so they could solve internal conflicts between two regions, and checking the situation with other countries. Those ones were never too much of a problem. Not as much as the Ryusei region that decided to protect everyone and everything, to the point it found itself unable to do anything when two parts of the country it protected entered in conflict. It drove Hasumi Keito crazy, even more than the Emperor himself did.

That meant a lot.

With a heavy sigh, he walked back towards his mansion, ready to tell his staff that he wouldn't be back home that night, obliged that he was to finish extra work. His heart broke when he remembered that was the last night he was supposed to have with his companion at home before the other would go back to the training camp, with the new recruits he had to train. It also meant his younger cousin, a promising but a little dense young man, would have to leave to, being one of the said recruits.

That left him alone, with the council. He appreciated Isara, even though he was sometimes uncomfortable with his attitude, resembling Keito's own one on too many points. Himemiya... was a mystery. Just like Eichi, he used to often showed his face for the sake of showing it, letting his butler do the work in his stead; after seeing that the Emperor _actually_ did some work on more occasions than he seemed to, he had started trying to do his job, but still needed his butler's help. Fushimi, the said butler, wasn't an official member of the council, but Keito was glad he was there, either to scold Himemiya when needed, or to help with work.

Knowing he'd only have those three - and Eichi - around him for the next months wasn't comforting at all. _Maybe I should have tried to get recruited in the army, too,_ he thought, _at least I wouldn't have as many responsibilities..._ And besides, he'd have a tempting trainer, a very good motivation to do his best.

But Keito wasn't made for fighting. He was an excellent archer, which wasn't useful on the battlefield anymore; not to mention that fighting wasn't what he liked the most; neither were politics, actually, except that he had enough talent in it to look after his idiot of a childhood friend. Once Eichi wouldn't have the strength to fight anymore, he'd retreat to his real vocation, art. _If_ he was able to focus on art the day... _I should stop thinking about it._

A pair of hands on his shoulder helped him get out of his thoughts. When he raised his head, he could see a worried face, framed by firey red hair. The view made him smile, though he couldn't hide the bitterness that had invaded his thoughts.

"Husband, you look like you're about to get wrinkles all over your face before you're even thirty."

Kuro's voice warmed his heart a lot. Even though he was feeling terrible for not being able to spend more time with him, meeting him on the bridge to their mansion was a very nice surprise. Maybe it'd help motivating him to finish as early as he could. Keito felt himself a little more relaxed just being by his sides.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, before sighing, "Because of a capricious little child, I might not be able to make it home tonight."

Keito _hated_ it, so much it probably showed on his face, because a hand cupped it, rubbing his cheek, unexpectedly soft, coming from someone like his husband. Kiryu Kuro was a man of large stature, muscled and looking hard as rock at first glance. He could also snap your neck before you could even realize he was touching you, but with the years, Keito had learnt he'd absolutely never do it, unless someone _really_ annoyed him. And Eichi was _extremely_ good at annoying him.

Like right now. Disappointment was visible on Kuro's face; he was a comprehensive man, but that night was the last one they got to spent together before months of separation, and it looked like he wasn't planning on letting that go to waste because a child wasn't able to write a speech by himself.

"Okay. Sir Hasumi, you get in the bath and relax. I don't want you to work any more today, you look like you haven't had a single day of rest in three months, which isn't too far from reality. I'll be back very soon."

In normal times he'd be so scared for Eichi's life he'd try to find an excuse not to let him go to the palace, but at such a point, he was too tired and too much in love to argue. Honestly, a bath was a wonderful idea. Besides, his husband was a respectful man enough not to make the Empreror's head fly for so little.

"Let's do that," Keito agreed, sharing a kiss with Kuro before letting him go.

His smile was more relaxed when he watched Kuro leave for the palace. At least, there was one decision he'd never regret in his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥ I don't know why but Keito gets extremely gay for Kuro under my fingers, baby you're completely ooc what are you doing


End file.
